madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doorway, Part 2
Intro In the season premier, Don spearheads a new campaign, Roger gets some unsettling news, and Betty takes in a houseguest. Synopsis At home, Megan wakes Don to say that she can't attend the funeral for Roger's mother because of a job conflict. Don tosses Dinkins' lighter in the trash. At Roger's mother's funeral, a drunk Don vomits into an umbrella holder just as condolences are being publicly offered to Roger. Later, Roger quips to Mona that Don was only saying what everyone else was thinking Roger, who has been rather lacksadaisial about his mother's death, becomes infuriated when Mona arrives with a man she is dating. "This is my funeral!" Roger yells before kicking everyone out. Mona follows him, consoles him and encourages him to spend more time with their daughter Margaret. Ken and Pete escort Don home. In the lobby, Don asks Jonesy, "What did you see when you died?" Jonesy replies, "I guess there was a light." Don persists, "Was it like hot, tropical sunshine?" and "Did you hear the ocean?" Betty searches for Sandy in Manhattan after Sally mentions that Sandy left early for Julliard. Betty finds Sandy's violin in a grungy building where a young squatter tells her that Sandy pawned it to get to California. Roger and Margaret talk after the funeral. He offers her baptismal water from the River Jordan; she asks for financial backing on a business opportunity that she and her husband want to pursue. Back from work, Megan hands Dinkins' lighter, retrieved by the cleaning lady, back to Don. At SCDP the next day, Don asks Dawn to track Dinkins down then mail the lighter to him. At CGC, Peggy shoots down the creatives' new Koss ideas. Roger talks of his mother's death to his therapist. At SCDP, Ken confronts Bob Benson about his efforts to ingratiate himself with the executives. Don pitches the tagline, "Hawaii. The jumping off point," but the Sheraton reps are turned off because the concept recalls the suicide in A Star Is Born. Betty walks into her kitchen with her hair dyed black. "Elizabeth Taylor," Henry says. "What have you done with my wife?" Roger receives news of another death -- Giorgio the shoeshine man -- then breaks down and sobs. Ted Chaough shows up at Peggy's office and praises her new concept for Koss. On the phone, Stan overhears the conversation then teases Peggy. At a New Year's Eve celebration at the Draper apartment, the Drapers, the Rosens, and another couple view slides of Hawaii. Arnold gets called into work. Don escorts him out, saying that he needs to get cigarettes, then secretly returns to Sylvia Rosen now in the Rosen apartment downstairs. The two lie in bed where Sylvia asks what he wants for the new year. "I want to stop doing this," Don replies. Don returns to his own apartment and joins Megan in bed. She wishes him a happy new year then kisses him. Trivia *While Betty is having an argument with Zal, the hippy squatter who "bought" Sandy's violin, he proclaims, "What you can't grok is that we are your garbage!" Grok is counterculture slang meaning to understand, or to comprehend. It was coined by Robert A. Heinlein in his novel "Stranger In a Strange Land" (1961). Evidence of the term being used in 1960's counterculture is Tom Wolfe's 1968 book "The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test". *End Credits: Elvis Pressley, "Hawaiian Wedding Song" Cast Main Star *Jon Hamm as Don Draper *Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson *Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell *January Jones as Betty Hofstadt *Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway *Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove *Rich Sommer as Harry Crane *Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper *Jessica Pare as Megan Calvet *Christopher Stanley as Henry Francis *Jay R. Ferguson as Stan Rizzo *Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper *John Slattery as Roger Sterling *Ben Feldman as Michael Ginsberg Category:Season 6